Andy Perry (A Pierce The Veil FanFiction)
by musicgurl98
Summary: Andy is 15 and is living with her older brother Tony. What will happen when she meets the Fuentes Brothers. Will she fall you the sweet, poetic soul singer Vic or the bad boy, fun loving drummer Mike. Aslo, what about Tony;s best friend Jaime? What will he bring to the table? Secrets are to be reveled.


**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PIERCE THE VEIL! I wish I did though. Also any other Celebrities involved I do not own. All rights to songs, the bands itself, anything band related, other than the story itself, Andy Perry and Jake will go to its rightful owner.-musicgurl98_**

Hey, my name's Andria Marie Perry, but everyone around here calls me Andy! I'm 15 and I live in San Diego with my brother Tony who's 20 year old and welcome to the boring life of Andy Perry. Now I bet you're wondering why a 15 year old is living with her 18 year old brother and not her mom who doesn't live that far away. Well… it's a LONG and BORING story so I'll shorten it. Basically my mother and I do not get along. We did when I was younger but the minute I got into High School we could not stand each other. So I moved in with Tony and I could not be happier!

I even have this amazing job working at this club downtown. It's under the table of course, but it's amazing. My friend Jake works there and knows the owner, so he put in a good word and they gave me a job. Now I can help Tone with the bills AND watch awesome local bands. Speaking of the club one night I was working and these two brothers came in looking for talent; the Fuentes brothers. One was crazy tall and really thin with a lip ring and some really cool tattoos while the other one was taller than me but still really short compared to his brother. He has these deep brown eyes and a nose ring. I've heard them play with their band Before Today. Anyway I was just about to leave after probably the worst day of my life when the tall one came over to me.

"Hey," he said all cool and calm.

"Hi, can I help you," I asked as nicely as I could even though my bed was calling my name.

"I was wondering if you knew how to play guitar? We're starting a band and we need a guitarist as well as a bassist." he asked quite hopefully.

"Sorry, but I'm already in a band, "Which was true. We were called A Shot for the Forgotten. **_*If that's already a band sorry, I was thinking of band names and it just sort of popped into my head*_**

"Oh ok." He said sadly walking away.

"Wait, I know someone!" I said chasing him over to his brother.

"You do!?" the shorter man asked enthusiastically.

"Yea, he's a really close friend of mine. Here I'll give you where he works."

I pulled out a pen and a napkin writing the name of the guitar shop my brother worked at. I knew he missed being in bands and these guys seemed cool.

"He's there from noon to five tomorrow. Don't tell him I sent you though, his names Tony." I told them.

"Well thanks!" they said at the same time.

"By the way, I'm Vic and this is my little brother Mike." The shorter man said shaking my hand.

"I know. You see I loved watching your band Before Today when I was working. I hope this band has as much if not more success than that." I said hoping they would let me leave to go home and sleep.

"Well what your name?" the tall one knows as Mike asked innocently.

"Andria, but everyone calls me Andy."

"Well Andy thanks for your help we'll go talk to your friend tomorrow. I need new strings anyway." Vic said happily shaking my hand and walking away with his younger brother in tow.

Jake took me home after both our shifts ended. Tony was curled up on the couch watching, of course, Star Wars.

"Hey, how was work?" He asked sleep noticeably in his voice.

"Pretty dead tonight I'm just ready to have a beautiful love affair with my bed." I heard him laugh.

God, do I miss his laugh. He's been pretty stressed lately since the landlord jacked up the rent and our mother hasn't been the nicest about me living here.

"Why don't you lay here and watch a movie. I have on the fourth Star wars your favorite." He said teasing me. He knew that one was my favorite. It introduces Luke Skywalker and what can I say I freaking love Luke Skywalker.

"Fine but, after that I'm going to sleep." I said lying down on the couch with my head on my brother's shoulder. Half way through I felt my eyes getting droopy.

"Good night Andy." I faintly heard Tony say. This caused me to give a yawn in response and a giggle from my brother. "Love you Andy." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Love ya too Tony." I said as I closed my eyes and drifted off to dream land.

**_Author's note_**

**_So what you guys think! I hope you LOVED it! I've been battling with the thought of doing a PTV fic and I hope you love it so far. Any suggestions please comment them or message me I would highly appreciate it. Review and comment whatever. Thank you new chapter should be coming soon… hopefully J _**

**_~Jenn_**


End file.
